Ninja Romance: Human! Nomicon x Randy Fanfiction
by Flaming Stereo
Summary: The Nomicon felt something was wrong with Norrisville, everything seems to be falling apart. Kids at Norrisville High are in trouble, and even the brave Ninja, Randy Cunningham, was not able to save everyone. Some students were injured, and some were scared. McFist was hardly doing anything or inventing robots. Then, the Nomicon had no choice but to reveal himself to Randy, but...


**Chapter 1: Encounter**

 **Randy came home, exhausted and tired of what happened today. He came across more than 15 stanked kids. Most of them were hard to beat. Bucky was stanked numerous times, so it's not that hard to beat him, but then Bash and other students were stanked. It's so difficult to beat them. Randy had a bruised eye, and Howard had to go home, because his sister was brought to the Hospital as soon as possible, and Mrs. Weinerman doesn't want her son to be hurt as well.**

 **Randy went home alone, as the Nomicon kept buzzing. Randy opened the door slowly, to not see his mother home yet. She's been working late, ever since she got her new job in the new boutique shop in Norrisville. Randy cleaned up and slumped on his couch and texted Howard for a bit, so Howard wouldn't be bored half to death, to wait for Heidi while she's getting checked by the doctor.**

 **Randy: Hey Buddy, what's up?  
Howard: Heidi's taking 4ever dude!**

 **Randy: Can you come over later to play video games and hangout?**

 **Howard: I can't buddy, my mom won't let me leave her sight, for today.**

 **Randy: Aw** **…**

 **Howard: I know.**

 **Randy: How about tomorrow after school?  
Howard: Dunno, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Randy: Bye dude.**

 **Howard: Bye Cunningham.**

 **End of chat.**

 **Randy flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. He look through the channels and found nothing, there was a commercial of the new ride in Whopee world. But, it's not really interesting. He played his phone until the Nomicon buzzed again and again. Randy opened it and he shloomped inside the book. He saw ancient Japanese signs swirling floating around him, like every time he shloomped in the Nomicon.**

 **Then, suddenly, he saw green smoke bursting through the tops of the mountains, skinny and withered green hands crawled from the smoke and to the mountains. Suddenly, an old face revealed from the mountain peaks, green and withered, an evil smile spread across his face as he cackled with laughter at the sound of villagers running away. And that withered green man, was the Sorcerer.**

 **Suddenly, a ninja came to the rescue, but this time, the ninja suit was green and black, and instead of the eyes of a human, it was green glowing eyes. The ninja held a long sword, longer than Randy's and he sliced the Sorcerer to bits and he opened something up, like a hole and the Sorcerer fell inside yelling "Nooo!" and then the mysterious ninja put the lid of the hole back. He got up and went to Randy. Randy was wearing his ninja suit and he was holding his ninja sword. The ninja pointed his sword at a very foggy direction and ushered Randy to go there. Before Randy could question him what was it. He disappeared. Randy look everywhere and muttered "uhh** **…** **what's going on?" He walked to the foggy place, until he heard something and he went out of the Nomicon. He look around for the source of noise and he found out that it came from his mom who was calling him from outside "Randall Cunningham, let me in right now!" she said. Randy quickly ran and opened the door. He forgot that he locked the door, he hid the Nomicon under his pillow in his bedroom, but while Randy tried to assure his mother that he had a little nap and he forgot to unlock the door, the Nomicon buzzed furiously for Randy to come back inside it.**

 **After Randy was done, he went to sleep not knowing that there was a book underneath his pillow, that was buzzing and trying to get his attention. Randy was very sleepy so he threw the book down and he slept on his one bed bunk bed. When Randy fell into deep sleep immediately. Inside the Nomicon, the mysterious green ninja opened his mask and revealed a devilishly handsome face, he had brown eyes that were covered by his red bang. He had red hair, not the dyed or orange one, but just red hair. His skin wasn't so pale but it was, just slightly lighter. His facial appearance brings out a handsome Japanese teenager, but of course, he's very stern and does not like to be seen as an attractive dude. He stomped into the misty place where he ushered Randy into before, he was interrupted, by his mother.**

 **The ninja came in and held a power sphere that was not only in the book, but it was also in the physical world as well. The power sphere is one of the most important thing to use. If you're not immortal and you're the chosen ninja that was suppose to protect Norrisville, well, you'll need it. The Power Sphere matches the Ninja's most suitable power, every ninja has been chosen different powers and Randy got fire. So, the sphere radiates heat and flickering flames cackled from the sphere. The ninja grumbled angrily and said "How dare he left when he knew that this probably would be the most important lesson he'll ever learn!" he said, while putting the sphere back in his place, he tried to figure out a plan, and how it may get Randy's attention, by his predictions, it might be night time. So, it's better that Randy gets his rest. Randy probably would be very sleepy when he wakes up, so, it's not the best time to buzz while he's very ignorant and deaf. The guy sighed and glow "Guess, this is the only option left" he mumbled as he disappeared from where he was.**

 **The next morning, Randy knew he threw the book down to the ground, so he should apologize and get it a new and good bag to be in. But when he changed his clothes, he saw that the book was nowhere on the ground. He searched for it, panicking if it disappeared because he was disrespectful or someone found it. He heard a knock on his door and he pretended to be packing for school, his mother came in, her purple hair was tied to a bun and her work clothes were on. She wore some make-up which is lip gloss and some mascara, even though when she's still somewhere in her late 30's-40's she still look beautiful. "Randy? Honey, are you ready for school?" she asked, with a nice smile and a loving tone. Randy nodded and say "You're gonna be here when I come home right?" he asked, wanting his mother to be here when he comes home, like usual. But, his mother shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry baby, but I'll try to come home as soon as I can, alright?" she said as she kissed her son good-bye. A sad frown crawled to his face as his mother left the room. He was about to go down stairs, but then she came back in again "Oh yea, sweetie, your friend is downstairs, I've never seen him before, but he claims to be your friend, bye sweetheart!" She said and she went away.**

 **Randy was slightly curious and he went downstairs. He shouldered his sling bag as he go down, he felt something hit him on the head hard. He stumbled a bit and rubbed his head, he look around and saw who hit him, the person wore a black t-shirt with a green sign of a ninja on it. He had brown eyes and red hair. Like, real red hair. It was spiky and he have that Japanese look on his face. His face was stern, but if he ever smile or smirk, he'll look hot. Randy made sure he's able to grab his ninja mask. But, first he lay low for awhile "Who the Juice are you?! And why did you do that?!" Randy said when he was able to balance himself, (the guy hit him pretty hard) the person sighed and approached Randy. Randy was pretty short, well at least 5 cm shorter than him. The person sighed again "Well, you should already know me, after all, you..what do you call it again?..** _ **ditched**_ **me, when I wanted to tell you something very very important." The guy said, while crossing his arms. Randy still looked confuse, cause he can't recall this dude. But then again, something about his posture makes him feel familiar.**

 **It took Randy 5 minutes before he said "Not ringing a bell". The person facepalmed and took out a familiar mask, identical like Randy's, but only green instead of red. He put it on, and then Randy recognized the person immediately. Randy took a step back and look at the taller male with an awe expression. "You're the guy from the Nomicon!" he said. And of course the now Green Ninja shook his head. "Child, how many times must I give you hints? I AM the Nomicon". Randy looked at the guy and suddenly jaw dropped, what the juice?! Is this guy for real? "Am I dreaming? Or are you really, the Nomicon?" The guy, that claimed to be the Nomicon, pinched Randy's ear, Randy's eyes widened "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Randy said.**

 **The guy let go and he said "Well, do you believe me now?" And Randy just stood there. Nodding his head and kept whispering "So honking bruce"**

 _ **Alright so this is like my first fanfcition in a long time, so don't judge me! The second chapter would be better and longer. K? Enjoy~!**_

 _ **I'll try to do the second chapter as quick as possible! So, yea, see you guys~! ~Flaming Stereo**_


End file.
